


Big Problem

by weardodo



Series: Big Problem [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Stiles is interested, peter has a huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weardodo/pseuds/weardodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't stop staring at Peter's huge bulge.<br/>Peter notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for thepineapplelovesyou, who posted this prompt which suddenly made me blurt out this little fic:
> 
> Peter has a big dick (and I mean HUGE) and Stiles has a size kink.
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd, written a little too quickly, all mistakes are my own.

 

 

The First time he noticed it’s purely by accident. He didn’t mean to look at that specific region, he was just caught in a daydream and staring at nothing in particular, but when Scott started calling his name and his mind jolted back to the present, well, let’s just say that apparently he hadn’t been staring at nothing in particular, like _at all_.

 

The moment his vision cleared and he blinked a couple of times, he suddenly noticed just exactly what he’d been staring at and it  made him snap out of his daze so fast that he almost broke his neck.

 

He had been staring at Peter Hale’s crotch. And worst of all, the moment he noticed he was staring at the man’s crotch, he also noticed just how big the bulge in Peter’s pants actually is, and now he can’t stop thinking about it.

 

He blames Peter for this, it’s all Peter’s fault. Who sits like that on a couch anyway, all slouched, with their arms and legs spread, putting it all out there in plain view? Although with a bulge like that, Stiles isn’t really surprised that the man doesn’t cross his legs. He probably can’t even cross his legs, and… _Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_

 

This is all Peter’s fault.

 

They’re all at the loft, discussing some plan of action to deal with the Alpha-Pack when he feels his eyes drift to the couch again. He’s trying to fight it, he really is, but it doesn’t take long before the quick back and forth glances turn into a full-blown stare.

 

Peter wears it on the right, that much is clear – like _massively_ clear – and Stiles can’t help but wonder if the fact that Peter wears black jeans does anything to make his, um ‘package’ seem smaller than it actually is somehow. He’s heard of woman wearing black because it visually slims down their figure, and he wonders if that would work for other things too.

 

Maybe that’s why Peter wears black jeans so often? Maybe he doesn’t want to flaunt the fact that he’s well endowed? Jesus that man must be hung like a donkey. Or like a werewolf? Are all werewolves packing like that? _Hm…_ And oh god he’s staring again. People are going to notice. Peter’s going to notice.

 

He lets his gaze wander upward only to meet Peter’s eyes looking straight at him, and _fuck_ , Peter noticed.

 

The man is looking right at him with an eyebrow raised and a smirk plastered of his face like he knows exactly what Stiles is thinking, and Stiles can feel the way his cheeks are starting to flush bright red. He wants to break eye-contact, he wants to look away, but his body apparently doesn’t agree because he can’t stop looking at Peter’s eyes.

 

Of course that’s when he also notices that his mouth has been hanging wide open and is currently almost losing a little stream of saliva. He slurps it back in, the sound seemingly way too loud and notable, licking his lips a couple of times before finally – finally! – his body cooperates and he’s able to avert his eyes.

 

And of course Peter doesn’t leave it at that.

 

 

The meeting’s over and Scott and Isaac need to stay behind to wrap up a few more things for which they really don’t need Stiles, so he grabs his bag and jacket and practically runs towards the elevator. Once inside, he lets out a deep sigh in relief, when suddenly a hand holds the door just before it can fully close, and Stiles can feel how his heart practically jumps out of his chest.

 

The doors open again, and Peter enters the small space, looking straight at Stiles before turning away and taking a spot right beside Stiles, looking straight ahead, still smirking. Stiles really tries to look straight ahead, trying to keep his mind focused on a piece of smeared out old gum, but it’s just too much to take.

 

It’s like Peter’s crotch has some sort of magnetic effect on his eyes, and he can feel how his eyes keep straining to look sideways, looking down at Peter’s pants, like it’s out of his control.

 

“Something wrong?” Peter asks with fake concern, still looking straight ahead and Stiles nearly jumps at the sound of the man’s voice.

 

“Wrong? N – no, of course not, everything’s peachy, just swell,” he stammers, and his heart stops when Peter suddenly pushes the emergency-stop and turns towards him.

 

They are standing close, way _way_ too close, and he really wants to avert the man’s eyes, so he drops his gaze down, and big _big_ mistake, because there it is, Peter’s huge bulge, right there and so close.

 

He can’t stop staring, and what the hell is wrong with him. This is so wrong, _so so wrong_.

 

“See something you like?” Peter asks, clearly amused, and Stiles’ brain is currently out of order, because instead of looking up he just keeps staring at the man’s crotch, fully mesmerized and highly curious.

 

“Yeah…” he retorts in a daze and he quickly slaps a hand in front of his mouth, looking up at Peter with shock in his eyes, because _what the hell did he just say?_

 

Peter’s eyebrows are raised, and he looks at Stiles like he’s surprised by the boy’s bold admission, and well, that definitely makes two of them.

 

Stiles swallows audibly when Peter cocks his head and takes a step forward, and another, and another, and he can feel his feet working in the opposite direction until his back hits the wall.

 

Peter doesn’t stop though, not until his body’s almost flush against Stiles’, and Stiles looks sideways down at the floor, keeping his eyes tightly shut, waiting for something bad to happen.

 

Nothing bad happens though. Well, not something that Stiles would classify as being particularly ‘bad’ anyway.

 

Peter traces his hand down Stiles’ arm until he reaches Stiles’ hand and before Stiles knows what’s happening, the older werewolf grabs his hand and leads it to his dick, giving Stiles a full – very full – hand of the man’s package.

 

He opens his eyes in shock, not really sure what to do, but apparently Peter knows as he starts kneading his own hand on top of Stiles’, making Stiles’ hand knead in unison with it.

 

“Feel something you like?” The man purrs right beside his ear, and the feeling of Peter’s warm breath in combination with the feeling of the man’s hardening huge cock is sending shivers down his spine.

 

Okay, yeah, he is now definitely aroused.

 

“Yeah,” he carefully whispers, and he can hear both their breaths echoing raggedly through the confined space.

 

“Tell me, Stiles,” Peter says while lingering on the ‘s’ like a serpent, “have you always been such a cock-slut, or are you just a slut for my cock, hm?”

 

He ends his rhetorical question by letting his tongue trace a small stripe at the side of his neck before taking his earlobe between his teeth and tugging it playfully, and Stiles is done.

 

He pushes Peter so hard that the man stumbles and almost falls backwards, and before Peter can even regain his composure, clearly confused, Stiles is walking towards him, pushing the man back until Peter’s up against the opposite wall.

 

Stiles drops to his knees and yanks the man’s pants down with such force, that Peter lets out a ‘fuck’ in pain and surprise.

 

When Stiles pulls down the man’s boxers he can’t help the sounds of content that exit his mouth, because ‘yes’ apparently he is a slut for Peter’s huge cock, and the sight of the older werewolf’s perfectly formed and immensely big cock only proves this fact, because he desperately wants to wrap his mouth around it.

 

And he does, he wraps both his hands around Peter’s cock and pumps it a few times, making the older man moan, before he darts out his tongues and starts teasing the head. He slowly releases one hand and lets the head slip into his mouth, going further and further, taking it in as deep as he can, almost choking, before letting it slip out again.

 

“Fuck, your mouth,” is all that Peter can say before he wraps his lips around the man’s monster-cock again, suckling and sucking with a new found enthusiasm he didn’t even know he possessed.

 

He starts palming his own dick and when Peter grabs his hair and starts fucking his mouth, he almost creams his pants. He opens his button and undoes the zipper, taking himself out and starts pumping himself while letting the older man fuck his mouth with gusto.

 

He’d never admit it aloud, but this is definitely the hottest thing he could ever imagine, and he already knows he’ll be jerking off to this for months to come.

 

He comes with Peter’s dick still stretching his mouth, and the vibration of his whining moans make the older werewolf let out a loud growl, his grip on Stiles’ hair tightening as he comes down Stiles’ throat.

 

Stiles lets himself fall backwards on his ass and Peter slides down the elevator-wall until he’s sitting there totally spent.

 

Their panting and ragged breaths still echo loudly through the elevator as Peter reaches for the emergency-stop button and the elevator starts to move again.

 

Yes, Stiles definitely has a thing for Peter’s huge cock.


End file.
